La decision que cambio mi vida prologo
by MauHistorys
Summary: Aquí les dejo el prologo créditos a yuri-lu
1. prologo

_Prologo_.

"Mire las palmas de mis manos ensangrentadas, pasee la vista por mi vestimenta desgarrada llena de barro y sangre, mis brazos, mi cabello, todo ensangrentado, quizás algunas heridas en mi cuerpo, no lo podía saber por la gran cantidad de sangre chorreando por mi cuerpo a causa de la lluvia que empezó a caer del cielo, ni me importaba. Todo me pareció oscuro y macabro con migo en pie y el licántropo en el suelo, haciendome parecer la desquiciada de una película de terror, me pareció que el cielo lloraba por lo que había hecho, sentí la urgencia de implorar perdón y me pregunte si no me estaría volviendo loca quizás, quien sabe? ni me importaba..."


	2. capìtulo 1

**Cap. 1**

** Renesmee:**

** Nuevo Comienzo**

Cap. 1 Renesmee: Nuevo Comienzo

Era la una de la madrugada y habían pasado solo tres horas desde que llegamos a forks. Me encontraba sola, recostada en la cama de mi nuevo dormitorio con las cajas aun sin desempacar regadas en el suelo por toda la habitación. Mire una y otra vez al diminuto reloj despertador que tenia al lado de la cama encima de una mesita de noche, no podía conciliar el sueño y eso se debía a que contaba los segundos para que amaneciera. Y por que? Era capas de responder esta pregunta con una sola respuesta, y es que había una sola respuesta: Jacob... Mi Jake. Solo faltaban unas cuantas horas para que amanezca, en realidad cinco horas, cinco largas horas! Pero lo peor era que esto me pasaba muy a menudo: un día antes de poder encontrarme con mi Jake o peor aun una noche antes cuando la ansiedad se intensifica. Hasta hace poco mi familia (Mis abuelos Carlisle y Esme; mis tíos Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper y Alice; y mis padres Edward e Isabella) y yo vivíamos en Londres, una ciudad ubicada en Inglaterra que llovía con frecuencia convenientemente para nosotros , o mas bien solo para mi familia, ya que a diferencia de mi ellos llamarían la atención de los humanos centellando ante los rayos del sol. Era necesario vivir en un sitio como este si queríamos salir durante el día aparentemente como cualquier otro humano con vida ordinaria. Pero ni las distancias impedían que Jacob y yo nos separáramos mas de tres a cinco meses. A mi papa no le entusiasmaba mucho la idea de que Jacob viniera cada cierto tiempo a visitarnos desde Forks solo para verme, yo no le veía nada de malo a esto, era totalmente lógico que Jacob no quisiera estar lejos de mi por mucho tiempo ya que yo era su imprimación, era una razón totalmente lógica y aceptable. Al menos para mi. Ahora estábamos retornando al lugar en donde nací, comenzando otra nueva vida y mi único consuelo era que ni mi familia ni mi Jacob cambiaria.

No había estado aquí en Forks hace cincuentaisiete años atrás desde que mi familia y yo tuvimos que marcharnos en consecuencia a que los humanos empezaron a preguntarse el por que los miembros de la familia Cullen (nosotros) no habían cambiado en lo que se refiere al aspecto físico a pesar de los años. La respuesta a esto era fácil: mi familia, nosotros somos inmortales. Al cumplir los siete años, teniendo la apariencia de unos dieciocho años alcance la madurez y quede congelada con este aspecto para todo la eternidad como cuando mi mama fue convertida en una inmortal congelándose para siempre en sus dieciocho años.

Desde que nací vivimos en Forks hasta que cumplí los treintaidos años. Unos pocos años después de que mi abuelito Charlie falleciera, mis padres y toda mi familia optaron por mudarse a Alaska en donde se encontraba el clan de Denali. Luego de unos treintaitres años vivendo cerca del aquelarre de Tanya nos mudamos a Londres donde permanecimos cerca de veinticuatro años para después poder volver a Forks. Y desde hoy, por fin podria ver a mi Jake todos los dias sin tener que esperar meses.

Mire una vez mas el reloj y enseguida me arrepentí. Habían pasado solo tres minutos mientras pensaba en todo aquello. Los minutos me parecían horas...

De pronto se escucho dos golpeteos apenas audibles desde la puerta de mi habitación.

\- Renesmee? -llamo una vos resplandeciente como una campana. Reconocí la voz de mi Madre.

\- Si, mama? - respondí mientras me senté sobre la cama con un movimiento tan brusco que la cabeza me dio vueltas.

Mama abrió la puerta despacio, alce la mirada y allí estaba ella, podía verle incluso con la escaza luz que me brindaba la luna atreves de las grandes ventanas en las dos paredes que daban al exterior de la casa. Podía ver su hermosura que dejaba deslumbrado a cualquier humano que posara sus ojos en ella. Amenudeo mi papa suele recordarme lo hermosa que era mi mama incluso antes de la inmortalidad, y yo estoy totalmente desacuerdo con eso; Cuando nací, pude ver el rostro aun humano de mi mama en sus últimos momentos como mortal y aunque haya sido solo una vez por unos pocos segundos tengo almacenada esa imagen como si fuera un tesoro dentro de mis muchos recuerdos.

\- Tu papa dijo que no podías dormir - informo mientras se abría paso entre las cajas regadas por toda la habitación.

Por su puesto. mi padre tenia un don. Puede leer el pensamiento de cualquier persona que se encuentra cerca excepto mi mama. Y para ser justos mi mama también tiene un don que funciona algo así como un escudo contra los dones como los de mi padre.

Tengo en cuenta de que mi papa estará escuchando cada cosa que pasa por mi cabeza, incluso los pensamientos respecto a Jacob, y si por mi fuera, no quisiera que mi papa se enterara de todo lo que pienso sobre mi Jake, se que a veces le irrita y haría todo lo que estuviera a mi alcance para evitar eso, pero para ser te sincera papa, no puedo evitar pensar en Jacob.

\- Debes estar exhausta aun por el viaje - se sentó a mi lado y me acaricio la cara - y estas volviendo loco a tu papa.- soltó una sonrisa que hubiera dejado sin aliento a cualquier hombre. Me reí con ella y apoye mi cabeza contra su pecho.

\- Lo siento.- dije en voz baja dirigiéndome a mi papa que se encontraba a tres habitaciones de esta sabiendo que era audible para el.- mama...- llame.

\- Sí, mi vida? - Pida a mis acariciando los rizos de color cobrizo.

\- A veces quisiera tener tu don.- dije apartándome un poco para poder verle el rostro.

Una pequeña arruga cruzo por en medio de sus cejas y en sus ojos color ocre con matiz dorado pude ver que la curiosidad.

\- Pero mi vida, si tu ya tienes un don. Y me parece que es don muy practico.- añadió con otra sonrisa.

Cierto, yo también poseía un don que es totalmente opuesto al de mis padres, solo que yo requiero del contacto físico para poder emplearlo.

\- Pero... Yo... Mama en estos casos...- por mas que pensaba no encontraba las palabras adecuadas para explicárselo, y mas que todo eso lo que impedía que esas palabras salieran de mi boca era la pura vergüenza.

Alce mi mano derecha para tocarle la mejilla izquierda y mi mama comprendió lo que trataba de explicarle. Yo podía tocarle y expresar en cuestión de segundos mis sentimientos y mis pensamientos.

\- Oh - comprendió.

La expresión de mi mama cambio, se limito a cerrar sus ojos y su rostro se volvió inexpresivo. De inmediato comprendí lo que estaba haciendo. El don de mi mama no solo consiste en protegerse así misma, podía aplicar su don y proteger a varias personas si así lo quería. Me sentí un poco mas aliviada, ya no tenia que preocuparme por que mi papa estuviera a la escucha de mis pensamientos, por otro lado así le dejaría en paz hasta que mama lo quisiera.

\- Gracias.- sonreí aliviada. Me di cuenta que lo que quería era privacidad.

Converse con mama durante unos minutos mas sobre el tema hasta que mama decidió que era hora de que descansara. Salió silenciosamente por la puerta no sin antes besarme en la frente - te quiero - dijo en un susurro y yo le toque la cara otra vez para mostrare cuanto la quería yo a ella también.

Resultaba irritante el hecho de que todos en esta casa no necesitaban dormir mientras que yo por ser mitad humana tenia que hacerlo por naturaleza. Todos aprovechaban cada segundo de las noches ya sea aprendiendo nuevas cosas o haciendo las cosas que mas les gusta mientras que yo los desperdiciaba durmiendo.

Mama me estuvo contando muchas cosas sobre como era su vida antes de ser inmortal, cuando mi papa y ella aun eran novios. Había memorizado cada palabra y ahora lo analizaba con detenimiento, pero aun así no era capas relacionar mi caso con el suyo. Ellos eran novios mientras que Jacob y yo... Bueno, algo mas fuerte que mejores amigos pero no en plan de relación de pareja. Sabia que Jacob estaba imprimado de mi pero eso no significaba que el me amaba, eran dos cosas muy distintas y yo... Un momento... Acaso mi mama había pensado que yo estaba enamorada de Jacob? En serio? Así era como me veía? Enamorada? O la pregunta mas importante: cuales eran mis sentimientos por Jacob?

Mi corazón latió mas deprisa y sentí el calor fluir en mi cara.

Oí sonar el timbre de la casa. Hice caso omiso, el sueño estaba empezando a surgir efecto sobre mi y si lo desperdiciaba ahora no podría saber con exactitud cuando volvería. Podía oír las voces en el hold del primer piso ya casi sumida en el sueño y de repente una de las voces destaco entre todas, sabia perfectamente quien era. Abrí de golpe mis ojos como platos y me incorpore con un salto sobre el piso, tropecé con las cajas al tratar de llegar hacia la puerta, y antes de abrir la me detuve en seco...

Por que tanto alboroto? Me pregunte a mi misma. Si salía en estas condiciones estaría afirmando las deducciones de que siento algo mas fuerte por Jacob.

\- Esta descansando por ahora.- escuche decir a papa. No se le notaba ningún atisbo de irritación en su voz, envés de eso, se notaba alegre por su visita.

\- oh, vale. Supongo que era de suponerse.

Basto con escuchar su voz una vez mas para que rompa mi catolicidad y echara a correr a su encuentro.

Corrí hasta detenerme en lo alto de las escaleras.- Jake! - le llame con voz contenida de alegría que salió un tanto elevada. Jacob giro de inmediato, me vio desde el primer piso y enarco la sonrisa de siempre (la que tanto me gustaba).

-Nessie!- me llamo como me solia llamar mientras se abria paso entre mi familia que me observaban sonrientes para acortar las distancias. Baje las escaleras deprisa, me parecio ver demasiados escalones asi que me lance a sus brasos que me esperaban en el final de las escaleras atrapandome agilmente y abrazandome intensamente. Y lo que senti ahora fue totalmente diferente a como me sentia en los otros reencuentros con mi Jake.


	3. capitulo 2

Cap. 2 Renesmee: "Ellos" y "Nosotros" - Duermete ya Ness.- dijo Jacob acariciando mi cabeza sentado a mi lado. Nos encontrabamos sentados en el sillon de la sala de estar frente al televisor encendido sin que ninguno de los dos prestara atencion. Aun eran las tres de la madrugada. Yo apoyaba mi cabeza en su hombro mientras tenia mi mano izquierda enlazada a su mano derecha, le estaba contando como habian sido mis ultimos dias de espera antes de mudarnos a Forks. Asenti en silencio y me acurruque mas a el tirando de la pequinia manta color rosa para cubrirme con ella hasta los hombros. Solo estabamos los dos en aquella gran habitacion, probablemente los demas estarian terminando de amoblar sus respectivos cuartos. Aqui en la sala de estar ya todo estaba en orden y amoblado. Absolutamente todo estaba como lo recordaba: las paredes pintadas de un blanco suave y desvaido, el alto techo de vigas, los suelos de madera, las gruesas alfombras de diferentes tonalidades de blanco, el espectacular piano de mi padre reposaba en el mismo lugar justo como lo recordaba. Resultaba realmente reconfortable todo esto y era mucho mejor en compania de Jake. Poco a poco me fui sumiendo en el suenio y lo unico que recuerdo es que ya era de dia al despertar. Depronto me di cuenta de que estaba tendida en la cama de mi propio dormitorio, por un momento crei que todo habia sido un sueño. Pero entonces me percate de la manta rosa a mi lado que llevaba anoche. Jacob debio traerme devuelta en algun momento en el que me quede dormida. Maldicion... Mira que irse sin despedirse de mi, Jaicob tenía que oirme mas tarde. Hoy seria el primer dia de escuela en el instituto de Forks (otra vez), donde mis tios estudiaron alguna vez y donde se conocieron mis padres. Ya habia asistido a este instituto al cumplir los siete años de edad como una nueva adoptada de la familia Cullen. Tenia la apariencia de una adolecente gracias a mi rapido crecimiento debido a que soy mitad humana y mitad vampiro, aproveche esa ventaja y me empeñe en ir al instituto como cualquier otro adolecente, no me molestaba la idea de relacionarme con otros humanos, tambien queria hacer amigos mortales en mi larga y eterna vida. Esta vez, mi mama pretendia tener veinticuatro años, papa seria un año mayor que mama y yo seria la hija adoptada de diesiseis años de edad que mis padres acojieron hace seis años; Asi nos quedariamos mas tiempo, mientras mas jovenes comenzemos mas tiempo nos podiamos cuando termine de arreglarme aun era temparno. Pude escuchar voces en toda la sala de estar y en la cocina. Al llegar a las escaleras todo el mundo se fijo en mi llegada, baje las escaleras con una ancha sorisa y salude a todos. En la sala de estar estaban algunos Quileutes: Quil, Seth y Leah, todos ellos licantropos (hombres lobo) miembros de la manada de Jacob, disfrutaban armoniosamente entre risas y bromas el retorno de los Cullen me alegraba volverlos a ver. Los licantropos (hombres lobo), al igual que los vampiros no envejecian con el tiempo. La diferencia era que ellos podian elegir ser humanos o seguir siendo inmortal cuando los vampiros no se encontraban cerca de sus tierras. - Nessie!- llamo Seth.- cuanto tiempo sin verte! Seth tenia la misma apariencia de hace cincuenta y siete años, no habia cambiado en nada salvo que se habia dejado crecer el pelo hasta la barbilla. - Me alegro de volver a verles- dije sinceramente. A Leah se le notaba un poco incomoda pero ya no se persivia esa cautela en ella cuando se encontraba cerca de un vampiro. Encontramos miradas y le dedique la sonrisa mas calida que pude para infundirle comodidad, me la devolvio con otra sonrisa. No vi señal alguna de Jaicob, entristeci. De verdad se habia marchado sin despedirse. - Pero que...!- bramo tia Alice. Todos en la habitacion le miraron sorprendidos.- Renesmee Cullen! Vas a tener que darme una buena explicacion del por que estas vestida asi en tu primer dia de clases. Mire mi vestimenta, me sonroje al darme cuenta que llevaba puesto un polo suelto manga larga y un pantalon buzo deportivo. Luego cahi en la cuenca de que se debia a que me vesti lo mas rapido posible para poder bajar y comprobar la ausencia de Jacob. - No sabía que heredaste el mal sentido de la moda de tu madre. - Eh!- se quejo mi mama desde la cocina. Rei junto con los demas. - Mi gusto no es tan malo a comparacion con esto.- protesto mi mama que ya estaba a mi lado. - No sean crueles con mi princesa.- dijo mi papa sujetandome del hombro con un brazo.- Es ovio que aun estaba sonanbula cuando se vistio.- y todos rieron en coro. - Bien, me alegra que les divierta...- dije con sarcasmo. - Ven conmigo, Nessie.- Tia Alice me sujeto la mano.- Vamos a aprovechar al maximo tu belleza. Rosalie, ayudame con su cabello.- Tia Rosalie me cojio de la otra mano y me llevaron escaleras arriba. Tia Alice trajo desde su dormitorio una bolsa grande que contenia una caja dentro envulta en papel de regalo plateado. - Pensaba dartelo para tu cumpleaños pero veo que lo necesitas hoy.- explico mientras me la entregaba.- ademas, aun quedan tres dias para comprarte otro. - Oh, muchisimas gracias tia Alice!.- dije emosionada abrazandola repentinamente.- Pero no tienes por que comprarme otro regalo, me basta con este... - Tambien heredaste eso de tu madre verdad?- pregunto con cara de pocos amigos. Tia Rosalie se echo a reir.- sera mejor que nos demos prisa.- dijo guiandome a su habitacion. Me puse las prendas que venian enbueltas en papel de regalo que me entrego tia Alice. El polo manga larga de color negro que se amoldaba a mi figura lo llevaba sobre la falda larga blanca con estampado de flores negras que llegaba hasta los tobillos. Tambien me puse los botines a juego y el cinturon grueso con broche de plata sin ajustar tanto demodo que quedara medio suelto alrededor de mi cintura. Tia Rosalie paso cariniosamente el cepillo por mi cabello largo rizado color cobrizo, esto me recordo a cuando la tia Rose solia peinarme de esta manera cuando aun era pequeña, el rostro del espejo que tenia enfrente de mi curvo sus labios formando una sonrisa calida. Tia Rose entrelazaba sus dedos entre mis rizos con rapides hasta que logro hacer una sola trenza media suelta que quedaba más que bien con el atuendo. - Listo! Ya he acabado.- anuncio tia Rose - Y ahora para concluir, una nueva foto para tu album Ness.- Tia Alice saco una camara fotografica del bolsillo, retrocedio unos pasos atras- sonrieeee!.- canturreo y disparo un flash. - Muy bien. Ahora todas juntas- les anime quitandole la camara a mi tia Alice. Programe la camara con tiempo y la coloque ensima de la comoda, regrese de inmediato para colocarme entre mis dos tias favoritas cogiendoles por la cintura. El flash salio unos segundos despues capturando el momento. Bajamos las escaleres y todos me quedaron mirando maravillados. -Oh, mi querida. Te ves preciosa!- La abuelita Esme tubo que ponerse de puntillas para alcanzar mis uno setenta y dos centimetros y poder besarme la frente. - Gracias abuelita.- le respondi con un afectuoso abrazo. - Eres igual de hermosa que tu papa.- inquirio mi mama. - Creo que hubiera bastado con el atuendo de hace un rato.- murmuro mi papa- hubieras tenido muchos pretendientes de todos modos. Veo innecesaria tanta belleza para desgastarla en otros jovenes.- dijo moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro. - Edward! - le reprendio mama dandole un codazo y este se quejo de dolor.- y con quien se supone que la deba gastar segun tu? Papa lo penso por una fraccion se segundos - era broma mi vida.- papa se acerco para besarme la frente.-Te ves hermosa con cualquier cosa que te pongas. - Gracias papa. Mire el reloj de la pared en lo alto y me sorprendio lo rapido que habia transcurrido la hora. - Bueno. Creo que ya es hora de irme.- anuncie.- Ya que aun no tengo coche... Quien me llebara? - Por supuesto que yo.- dijo una voz detras de nosotros desde la entrada de la casa tomandome por sorpresa, la reconoci. Enseguida una serie de sentimientos me invadieron: sorpresa, por que creia que no le volveria a ver hasta dentro de unas horas; alivio, de saber que podria verle antes de lo previsto; alegria, estaba aqui a unos pasos de mi; ansiedad, por girarme y poder verle de una buena vez; y por ultimo ira, se habia ido sin avisarme. - Puedo llevarla verdad Edward? - Por supuesto pero... - No necesito que nadie me lleve.- Le interrumpi a mi papa. - Tia Alice, podrias prestarme tu Porsche?- me voltee para fulminar con la mirada a Jacob. Pero este miraba hacia otro lado. - Claro.- dijo tia Alice probablemente dirijiendose a traerme las llaves. - Por cierto, Nessie.- llamo Seth a mis espaldas.- En realidad vinimos aqui a prevenirles de algo. - Prevenir? De que?- quize saber. - Hay un clan de vampiros que acuden a clase en el instituto de Forks. - Como? Y son como nosotros?.- pregunte. - No, no son como nosotros, Ellos se alimentan de la sangre humana.- respondio mi papa. La sangre me huyo de la cara. Jaicob noto el cambio y se acerco.- No tienes por que temer.- trato de tranquilizarme - Llegaron hace unos meses y como era debido fuimos a avisarles que si cazaban en estos territorios la manada de Sam y la mia tendriamos que acabar con ellos. - El jefe del clan aseguro que no cazarian en estos alrededores.- concluyo Leah. - Aunque si quieres, no es necesario que vayas al instituto.- intervino mama. La sola idea de quedarme en casa durante toda la estancia en Forks me dio pavor. Ademas, Jaicob me habia asegurado de que no cazarian en Forks. No era para tanto. - No, si quiero ir.- le dije a mama.- Pero tengo una pregunta, por que van al instituto? -No lo sabemos, pero eso es lo de menos Renesmee. Ten mucho cuidado, no hay motivos para confiar en ellos.- previno mi papa. Depronto Alice volvio con las llaves en mano. - Renesmee, sera mejor que Jacob te acompanie por esta vez. - Propuso mama. -Solo para que sepan que eres alguien con uniones a los licantropos. Esto ayudara un poco mas tu seguridad.- añadio papa. - Bueno, entonces vamos-acepte a regania dientes solo para quitarle la preocupacion a mis padres. Caminamos en silencio. No pude soportarlo y en un segundo me encontre abriendo la puerta del copiloto del Porsche de tia Alice. Jacob subio al lado del conductor y encendio el motor. - Aun hay tiempo, no hay por que tener tanta prisa.- dijo aun sin darse cuenta de mi enfado. Sabía que me estaba comportando como una engreida pero no podia evitarlo. Pero por otro lado sentia enormes ganas de hablarle. -Lo se pero prefiero llegar lo mas pronto posible para no tener que caminar entre todas Esas personas mirandome.-Mierda. Mi respuesta salia muy larga para hacerle notar mi enfado. Queria que supiera lo enfadad que estaba por haberse ido sin avisar. Esque el no se sentia como yo? Agh! No pude soportar la curiosidad. - Donde estuviste? -pregunte con voz seria, demasiado fria. El tendria que darme una buena Explicacion. Pero por que demonios hago tanto teatro por una tonteria?! Me enfade mas y la furia debio relucir en mi rostro. La exprecion de Jacob era la de sorpresa. Me quedo mirando y luego paseo su mirada por la carretera mientras respondia. - Regrese a la Reserva para poder darme un baño y cambiarme de ropa Ya que ayer antes de llegar a tu casa estube acegurandome que todo estaba tranquilo recorriendo el bosque con Leah. Bueno. Ya sabes, necesitaba una ducha...- me miro por el ravillo del ojo y regreso la vista a la carretera. - Podias haberme avizado.- le acuse sin ocultar mi enfado. Pero yo sabía muy bien que no era Para tanto y enrealidad lo que me estaba molestando era mi estupido comportamiento. - No queria levantarte. Recuerda que recien habias llegado y necesitabas descansar. Suspire de puro enfado al saber que estaba en todo su derecho. Jacob solto una carcajada. Le fulmine con la mirada. - Que es tan gracioso Jacob Black?! - Solo para asegurarme. Dime por que estas tan molesta?- pregunto con una sonrisa picara. Mi corazon latio mas rapido y la sangre me ardio en las venas y senti como fluia por mi cara de pura verguenza. Aquello me disgusto mas, mi corazon me habia delatado. -traidor...- pense para mis adentros. Jacob seguia esperando en silencio con una sonrisa trasada en la cara. Vacile por unos segundos intentando elegir mis palabras para que no sonaran como rabieta de una ninia de ocho anios. No encontre palabras que no sonaran como tal. - Te molesta no haberme encontrado cuando te levantaste.- era una afirmacion mas que una pregunta. Me quede en silencio y el rio aun más con satisfaccion. Gruñi. - acaso hay algo de malo en eso?-pregunte irritada. - No, por supuesto que no.- dijo de inmediato.- Me gusta. Intente no pensar en aquella última frase para que mi traicionero corazon no me delatara otra vez. No tube exito. Nos quedamos en silencio por un buen rato mientras Jacob conducia. - ya te he dicho lo bien que te ves?- pregunto rompiendo el silencio. No pude resistir el girar mi cabeza en su direccion. Enseguida me arrepenti, me encontre con sus intensos ojos castaños. Todo rastro de ira desaparecio. Jacob manejo despacio por lo que cuando llegamos habian varios coches estacionados. Por suerte pudo aparcar cerca de la entrada. Bajamos del coche y me entrego las llaves. Depronto se escuho rugir un motor que provenia de la entrada del aparcamiento. Un BMW Z4 convertible color negro reluciente cruzo la entrada seguido por una motocicleta color negra. Aparcaron en frente de nosotros. La moto al lado del convertible negro. La persona que montaba la moto era hombre. se quito el casco que cubria su cabeza, era de tes palida, por lo que deduje que era el aquelarre del que me habian hablado esta mañana. El tipo de la moto era de estatura media, como de uno setenta y cinco, su figura era esbelta y su pelo color castaño era corto con las puntas hacia arriba. La puerta del copiloto del convertible se abrio y de alli salio una joben hermosa de piel palida, su cabello negro era ondeado y largo, le llegaba hasta la cintura. Su estatura era no se diferenciaba mucho a la mia, quizas ella era un poco mas alta. Mire a Jacob de reojo y le vi endurecer el rostro mientras miraba al grupo recien llegado. Evidenciaba amenaza. Volvi la vista hacia el convertible esperando ver salir al ultimo miembro. La puera se abrio; era otro chico palido con la piel blanca como la cal, tenia el pelo negro corto pero y nada mas, su apariencia era simple a comparacion de los otros pero este destacaba mas por su hermasura. Era alto como de un metro ochenta, era delgado pero no tanto, se le podia notar la forma de los musculos atraves de su camiseta ajustada. Todos ellos miraron en nuestra direccion casi al mismo tiempo. Me estremeci, todos ellos eran diferentes en sus aspectos, pero tenian algo en comun: esos ojos hermosos y a la vez despiadados color de la sangre que hacian diferente a nuestra familia de ellos. Jacob se interpuso entre mi y ellos tratando de ocultarme de esos ojos. Al ver esto esbozaron una sonrisa. Las manos de Jacob cerradas en puños comenzaron a temblar. Esto indicaba una muy mala señal. 


	4. Chapter 3

**Cap. 3 Renesmee: Trabalenguas**

Pronto, los estudiantes fueron llegando uno tras otro hasta que el aparcamiento se fue llenando.

Coji la mano de Jacob y le transmiti la preocupacion que sentia por el. - No vale la pena.- dije en un hilo de voz, segura de que Jacob me podia oir y Ellos no.

El chico mas bajo de pelo Castaño bufo en tono de burla. Y el chico de aspecto simple lanzo un gruñido apenas audible para su compañero. Con que ese era el lider.

Sabia que esto irritaría mas a Jacob. Sostube su mano con mas fuerza y tire de el para que me mirara, pero no lo hizo, tire otra vez hasta que al fin giro su cabeza solo un poco de modo que quedo mostrándome su perfil. Pero aun seguía dándome la espalda con ademán de protegerme.

\- Ya esta bien. Puedes irte, estaré bien.- le dije en voz baja.

Se quedo allí, inmóvil sin decir nada.

-...te vendré a recoger luego. Si necesitas algo solo llama, estaré cerca de aquí.- dijo claramente como si fuera una orden. Aun seguía dirigiendo miradas hacia el otro lado.

No me gusto su tono de voz pero no objete nada. No tenia cabeza para enfadarme en estos momentos. Me sentia intimidada.

No era la primera vez que veía vampiros bebedores de sangre humana, pero si era la primera vez que me encontraría sola ante esta situación. Mas vale que me valla acostumbrando, el hecho de que toda mi familia sea inmortal no significa que estaremos juntos eternamente.

Hasta que recordé que Jacob tenia que marcharse, no me di cuenta de que aun tenia sujeta su mano transmitiéndole todo lo que había sentido o pensado. Se me hizo difícil soltar su mano pero lo conseguí.

Jacob dirijio una mirada mas hacia los Ellos antes de voltearse y tocarme la cabeza con la palma de su mano.

\- Solo llama, esta bien?

\- De acuerdo.- respondí antes de que me diera la espalda y comenzara a caminar hacia la entrada del aparcamiento.

Me sentí insatisfecha y que me faltaba algo cuando se alejo dos pasos de mi. Instintivamente le llame.

\- Jacob!- di los dos pasos distantes, probablemente demasiado rápido para ser un movimiento humano y para cuando el se volteo le abrase fuerte durante tres largos segundos. Le solté.- ahora si estoy bien.- dije un poco mas aliviada, necesitaba hacer esto. Esto era lo que me faltaba.

Pase por la oficina principal para recibir el horario de mis clases y un plano de la escuela, lo necesitaba ya que durante estos últimos años habían remodelado el instituto. El edificio no había cambiado mucho por fuera excepto los colores pero por dentro estaba todo diferente. memorise todo el plano en cuestión de segundos. Ya en la entrada del salón de clase de Historia, inale profundamente y exale antes de entrar.

Como era de esperarse, todos me miraban y yo sabia muy bien que era lo que pensaban: Que hermosa, que Bonita es, bla bla bla. Siempre era lo mismo, todos veían lo exterior pero nunca lo interior, se creían que estaban enamorados y todas esas chorradas pero en realidad era que solo estaban siendo atraídos por el... Anzuelo (podría decirse) de mi naturaleza. Yo era el pescador y ellos el pescado mordiendo el anzuelo. Aunque... Que sabré yo sobre estar enamorada?

Me acerque al pupitre del profesor para entregarle el comprobante, quien por cierto puso los ojos redondos como platos cuando levanto la vista del cuaderno de asistencia al verme por vez primera.

\- Buenos días, señor Scott.- Ya me había memorizado los nombres de los profesores de cada asignatura. Salude tendiendo el brazo con el comprobante en mano y el aula quedo en completo silencio. Mi voz había sonado a campanillas.

El señor Scott tardo una eternidad para recomponerse y presentarme a todos, no supo pronunciar mi nombre por lo que me ví obligada a hablar una vez mas. Oh Dios, Jacob tenia razón, mi nombre era un trabalenguas!. Pero me gustaba.

Para cuando me mando sentarme, habían dos asientos vacantes, uno al lado de la ventana y otro al lado de... Uno de "Ellos", era la chica de cabello ondeado. Me encontré con sus ojos color carmesí. Estaba apunto de desviar la mirada pero ella reacciono mas rápido bajando los ojos tímidamente. Aquello me sorprendió. Quizás eran buenas personas y no se merecían que les llamara "Ellos" cuando me refería a ellos. Total, mi familia y ellos eran vampiros, con costumbres diferentes pero eran lo mismo. En cambio yo... Una híbrida.

Me dirigi al asiento del lado de la ventana como era de esperarse.

\- Señorita Cullen.- llamo el señor scott. Me gire para darle frente.- Podría... por favor sentarse al lado de la señorita Allen?- pronuncio el apellido con mucho respeto. Eso tenia mala pinta, el único sitio vacante aparte del de junto a la ventana era el de al lado de la chica de ojos carmesí. Mire en su dirección y ella permaneció con la mirada baja.

\- desde hoy haremos una breve investigación en grupos de tres.- genial que oportuno...

\- Haley Brown.- llamo, después de dar un vistazo a la única chica sobrante que quedaba junto al asiento en donde pensaba sentarme al lado de la ventana.- unete a tus nuevas compañeras de trabajo.

Los ojos verdes atónitos de la pobre chica iban de mi a nuestra nueva compañera de trabajo. Trago saliva y camino torpemente.

\- los demás también agrupense con los mas cercanos a sus asientos por favor.- ordeno.-no tenemos todo el día.

Respire hondo, esta era mi oportunidad de madurar de una buena vez, tenia que hacerlo por mi cuenta, además, no me quedaba de otra, asi que me dirigi hacia mis dos compañeras.

\- permanecerán con el mismo grupo las siguientes dos semanas en mi clase, así que los que no se conocen vayan haciéndolo ahora. - el señor Scott prosiguió con las explicaciones.- esto es un trabajo en equipo y el tema sera...- deje de prestarle atención. Genial, ahora tenia que trabajar en equipo con ella, no le bastaba sentarme junto a ella si no ahora quería agruparnos por dos semanas.

Llegue al mismo tiempo que Haley Brown. Nos quedamos mirándonos en silencio y dirigimos una mirada a nuestra otra compañera que estaba sentada aun con la mirada baja.

\- ... Esto... Hola, Soy Haley Brown.- la humana rompió el silencio. Admire su valor, la mas débil de las tres había podido hacer lo que "nosotras" no habíamos podido hacer. Me sorprendí de mi misma al pensar en mi y en la chica de ojos carmesí como "nosotras", era la primera vez y me sentó bien. - pero pueden llamarme Haley si quieren.- sin duda era una chica muy valerosa. Me arme de valor.

\- Ps, yo soy...

\- Renesmee Carlie Cullen.- me interrumpió una voz que oí por primera vez. Le mire sorprendida.- te acabas de presentar delante de toda la clase.- me recordó con una sonrisa tímida. Deduje que también se habría armado de valor ante Haley.

De pronto aquellos ojos carmesí que me intimidaban hace unos minutos me parecieron amistosos.

\- Oh, ...claro.- dije respondiendo con una sonrisa.

\- Mi nombre es Quinn Allen.- se presento. Su voz era aguda y suave.- llamenme Quinn... Por favor.

\- Vale, ...Quinn.- asintió Haley

Vaaaaya. No era para tanto. Sin duda le había mal interpretado, Quinn Allen era una buena persona. Era tierna.

\- como ya saben, mi nombre es Renesmee.- quise presentarme como es debido.- pero siempre me dicen que es como una trabalenguas así que me llaman Nessie o Ness como quieran llamarme.

Quinn y Haley intercambiaron una mirada.

\- Nessie?- pregunto Quinn.

\- Como el monstruo del lago Ness?- se le unió Haley.

Me quede en silencio mientras maldecía a Jacob por no ponerme un apodo mas creativo.

\- si...- respondí avergonzada.

Era la primera vez que me preguntaban esas cosas.

Nos quedamos en silencio una vez mas intercambiando miradas entre las tres y rompimos a reír. El resto de la clase transcurrió como nunca me lo hubiera podido imaginar. Haley apesar de ser humana demostro ser mas valiente que Quinn y yo hablando con mucha naturalidad, como si estuviera hablando con dos humanas mas.

Debido a que no preste atencion a las explicaciones del señor Scott, Haley se encargo de la mayor parte del trabajo. ha veces Quinn le ayudaba y yo trataba de ser útil después de enterarme de que trataba el tema. Pero sin duda alguna estaba segura de que Haley era inteligente. Quinn aun que todo el tiempo se mostró tímida, participaba en la conversación como si de verdad le interesara lo cual me sorprendió por que hablábamos sobre puras tonterías como las posibles formas de que el mundo se acabe. Yo no quise quedarme fuera y participe en varias ocasiones, lo mas raro era que todo me salia con naturalidad sin necesidad de esfuerzos. Y si así iban a ser las clases de Historia de ahora en adelante: Viva el señor Scott! grite de alegría en mi fuero interno.

Era muy bueno para ser cierto, hoy habría jurado que seria un día tenso por el hecho de encontrarme sola al lado de otros vampiros. Pero en vez de eso, había hecho dos amigas. Una humana y una Vampiro. No podía esperar a contárselo a Jacob, seguro que se sorprendería, al saber que una de mis nuevas amigas es Quinn Allen.


End file.
